Goodclan V.S. Evilclan
BlackswanWhiteswan (talk) 20:00, May 14, 2016 (UTC)BlackswanWhiteswan There in the forest are two clans, one good and one evil. So what happens when two cats from different clans fall in love? Come on a journey and I will tell you the story. - Goodclan V.S. Evilclan/Characters - Goodclan V.S. Evilclan/Triva Prologue "Get her!" said a voice Guardianangel red and blue eyes widen as she ran and ran, suddenly she felt something knock her off her feet, Guardainangel gasp as she fell to the ground she rolled over on her back, she was about to get up when a black tom with red eyes pressed his claws on her throat "I will kill you!" he growled as he raised his claw and was ready to strike Guardainangel in the throat when, a handsome black tom with golden eyes pushed the leader away from Guardainangel, once Guardainangel got up she saw her mate, Evilgrin pinned down the leader of Evilclan, Devilstar. "You wont touch her! You don't hurt her or kill her!" he hissed down at leader Evilstar growled "You were always weak, son" he hissed "I don't know why I made you my deputy!" he growled and hissed at him "I am not your son!" he hissed and clawed Devilstar neck, which Devilstar fell limp. Guardainangel looked at Evilgrin Evilgrin looked back at Guardainangel. Evilgrin walked over to her. "I love you Guardainangel" he purred "I would never hurt you, I love you with all my life" he licked her head and entwined his tail with hers Guardainangel smiled at him "I love you too" she purred. Suddenly out of no were, a black tom jumped out and was going to attack Guardainangel, but Evilgrin's eyes widen and he pushed Guardainangel out of the way and took the blow to the neck, Guardainangel growled and threw the black tom off of her mate, before the black tom raced into the forest. "Guardainangel....." Guaradainanegel turned and saw her mate, Evilgrin on the floor with blood coming form a wound to his neck "Evilgrin!" she screamed and ran to him, she fell by his side "Don't leave me!" she said. Evilgrin smiled a sad smile "I love you Guardainangel, I love you forever" he whispered "I will watch over you from the stars" he smiled sadly before his eyes clouded over. "No!" she screamed at him and shook him "Wake up!" she cried "I love you Evilgrin! Wake up! I am expecting your kit!" she cried, she buried her face into Evilgrin's fur, and cried softly. In the sky a beautiful star shined in the sky, it sparkled... Chapter 1 - Guardainangel Guardianangel sat down by her leader, Goodstar. Her two mismatched eyes looked at him, one red and one blue. "How are you feeling?" she asked him. Goodstar looked at his daughter and smiled. "I am doing well, my daughter. I'm just worried." he yawned. Guardainangel purred at her father. "Guardianangel!" Guardianangel turned her eyes on a orange tom. "Yes Flameheart?" she asked with a tilt of her head. "I was wondering if I could lead a patrol for hunting?" he asked, his bright green eyes sparkled at her. "Sure, take anyone you like." she dipped her head, being deputy and being the daughter of a leader it wasn't that hard, but it was also exciting. Flameheart dipped his head with a purr, with one last look at Guardianangel he set off to find cats to take with him on patrol. Guardainangel yawned as she stood up. "Well I am going to go hunting by myself." she told her father, as she shook her fur with another yawn. "Just be careful" he meowed. "Stay away from Evilclan's border." he said with a shudder. Guardainangel purred at her father. "I will." Turning her back on her father, she thought about Evilclan. There were only two clans, Goodclan and Evilclan. Guardainangel didn't know why there were only two clans and why did they have to be named Goodclan and Evilclan? with a roll of her eyes, she headed out into the territory. She knew her father didn't like Evilclan, there leader Evilclan killed her mother, Strawberry. Suddenly without warning, she bumped into a tree... or she thought it was a tree. "Ooof!" said a voice Guardianangel looked up and met eyes with a handsome black tom with golden eyes. "Oh I'm so sorry!" she meowed, and then realized she was talking to a Evilclan cat, he smelled them, backing away from him, she hissed at him afraid. The tom sat down and looked at her. "What? You think I'm like them?" he asked with a tilt of her head. "Of course! Your'e and Evilclan cat! What do you think!?" she growled, her two mismatched eyes blazed with fury. The tom shook his head. "Well, I guess your'e right, but I don't like how my clan acts." he sighed as he looked down at his paws. "I just want something more than being evil" "You want to be good?" she asked with a tilt of her head. He nodded. "I never wanted to be bad." he meowed. "My father--" he started to say when Guardianangel cut him off. "Then how come you never left?" she asked, moving closer to him with a narrow of her eyes. The tom took a deep breath, and started to speak.... "Guardianangel!?" said a voice. Guardianangel turned her body around and her eyes landed on Flameheart. "Yeah?" she asked with a frown. "Who were you talking too?" he asked, his green eyes looked at her with concern. "I was talking too..." but when she turned around, the tom wasn't there. She didn't want Flameheart to be afriad. "I was talking to myself" she sighed. "It was nothing." Flameheart nodded, and looked over her shoulder. "Ok, well, the patrol is going back. How about you come?" Guardianangel nodded. "I'm coming" she meowed, with one last look over her shoulder, she jumped over a log and followed Flameheart back to camp. Chapter 2 - Evilgrin The black tom with golden eyes watched the black and white she-cat with one red and blue named Guardianangel follow the orange tom back to there camp. He watched her go until they weren't in sight again. Standing up again, he walked over to the side of his border, he caught two birds and headed back to camp. "Evilgrin!" Evilgrin turned his eyes on Deathberries, a russet she-cat with dark purple eyes. "Hello Deathberries." he smiled turned into a grin. Deathberries laughed with a smile. "That looks very yummy" she smirked as she eyed his prey. Evilgrin rolled his eyes and pushed her away with his tail. "Not for you silly..." he meowed, as he turned his eyes away Deathberries and turned them around for his father, Devilstar. Finally he found him sitting on a rock with his eyes looking around. "Here you go father.." he meowed sitting the two prey down at his feet. Devilstar looked down at the two birds. "Thank you, my son." he meowed and then turned his eyes on Deathberries. "She is going to be a good mate for you." he smirked into a evil grin. "What...What do you mean?" he asked with a tilt of his head. "You are betrothed to Deathberries. Such an honor, am I not right." he looked at his son with a grin. Evilgrin's golden eyes looked at Devilstar with such socked eyes. "What? No, I dont want to be mates with Deathberries, she's evil alright but...no." He shook his head. Suddenly Devilstar lashed out at Evilgrin's face. "You are bethroned to her, wheather you like it or not!" he hissed, as his eyes turned angry. Evilgrin hissed and pushed him away. "I will never be like you!" he growled. "You are my son, and deputy of this clan. You will do what I say." he hissed at his son Evilgrin growled and turned around and headed to the warriors den, as he curled up in his nest. He thought of the black and white she-cat with one blue and red eye, named Guardianangel. He purred and fell asleep. Chapter 3 - Guardianangel Guardianangel yawned as she opened her one blue and red eye, she felt someone pressed against her side, her eyes narrowed when she saw Flameheart beside her. "Flameheart!" she said nudging him awake. Flameheart looked up and yawned. "Yes Guardianangel?" "Your'e pressed against my side again!" she said with a narrow of her eyes. "You know how I feel." "Oh sorry.." Laughing, she stood up and walked out of the den.